


Missing You

by Little_Miss_Witch



Category: Nowhere Boys (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Feelings Realization, Nervousness, Nowhere Boys Season 1 Episode 13, Pre-Relationship, Reference to Nowhere Boys Season 1 Episode 1, Refernce to Nowhere Boys Season 2 Episode 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-24 22:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21765919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Miss_Witch/pseuds/Little_Miss_Witch
Summary: The two goths miss each other.
Relationships: Felix Ferne & Ellen O'Donnell, Felix Ferne/Ellen O’Donnell
Kudos: 22





	1. I Missed You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix has missed Ellen.

“I missed you.”  
“Missed you too.”  
“No, I really missed you.”

These were the words, Felix and Ellen had spoken, the day after he had returned from being ‘lost in the forest’.

Ellen had no idea, how much Felix had missed her. He thought about her all the time, when they were ‘lost in the forest’. How much she hates boy bands. How she paints her little fingernail a different colour. How she keeps wearing that bracelet they bought together, even though they had to fix it like 6 times.

Even though, the other Ellen didn’t really like him, he couldn’t help but trying to get close with her. He missed his Ellen, and he thought if he tried to be alternate Ellen’s friend, it might fill the emptiness he felt in his heart. He was wrong. This Ellen didn’t like him at all. She thought he dressed like a creep and was creepy in general.

Seeing the alternate Ellen crush on Andy, hurt. It was probably the most painful feeling, he had ever felt. He had loved Ellen for years, but was afraid to tell her, because it might ruin their friendship, they started in primary school. Alternate Ellen flirting with Andy, made him jealous, really jealous. It made him unsure of his Ellen’s feelings for him.

When he returned home, he felt relieved to see Ellen, his Ellen, goth Ellen, the Ellen he loved. He had dearly missed her and he hoped she had missed him too. So he decided to tell her, how he felt. “I missed you.” confessed Felix, hoping she would say it back. He internally panicked for a few seconds, until he heard her say those words. “Missed you too.” Ellen sincerely admitted. She had a light smile on her face, and a sparkle in her eyes. “No, I really missed you.” Felix blurt out. Ellen had a surprised look on her face. After a few seconds, he felt Ellen’s hand creep into his own. She squeezed his hand softly and smiled. He smiled back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this fanfic. Sorry it’s kind of short.


	2. Missed You Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellen had missed Felix.

“I missed you.”  
“Missed you too.”  
“No, I really missed you.”

These were the words, Felix and Ellen had spoken, the day after he had returned from being ‘lost in the forest’.

On the day of the school excursion, she expected them to be in a group together, because she had distracted Mr Bates, while Felix changed the groups on the Mr Bates’s laptop.

But on the day of the excursion, when she found out that weren’t in the same group, she was outraged. She was in a group with Trent, Dylan and Mia. He was in a group with Andy, Sam and Jake.

Ellen had suggested to Felix, that they should hitchhike back to town. But, Bates heard her and told her no. So, they had to go to their respective groups, unwillingly.

When she first found out he had gotten lost in a forest with a nerd, a jock and a moron, she was shocked. He was her childhood friend. He was her best friend. He was her only friend. And he was gone, lost in the forest. She was mad, worried, shocked and angry at Mr Bates. How could he lose some teenagers on an excursion! How could he lose her best friend!

Ellen was really worried about Felix, even though she didn’t show it on the outside. She hoped he was okay, and was still alive.

After 2 long, long weeks, they had finally found them. They had finally found him. Ellen couldn’t describe the happiness and relief, when see heard this.

When he returned home, his family had a celebratory barbecue and invited her.  
Ellen was just sitting in silence, enjoying seeing Felix again. “I missed you.” Felix said, out of nowhere. Ellen’s heart quickened a little. “Missed you too.” she sincerely admitted, with a light smile on her face, and a sparkle in her eyes. “No, I really missed you.” Felix blurt out. Ellen had a surprised look on her face, and her face was a light tint of red. After a few seconds, Ellen slid her hand into Felix’s. She squeezed his hand softly and smiled, knowing how he was feeling. He smiled back, and she felt butterflies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! After a lot of contemplating, I have decided to write a Chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed it.


	3. No, I Really Missed You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix has really missed Ellen.

“I missed you.”  
“Missed you too.”  
“No, I really missed you.”

These were the words, Felix and Ellen had spoken, the day after he had returned from being ‘lost in the forest’.

Felix had always liked Ellen. They had been best friend since primary school. From the first day he met her, he thought she was really pretty and cute. He would do anything to keep her safe. He loved her. She was loyal, gothic, shared the same interests as him, caring (in her own way) and was beautiful. She was the one perfect thing in his broken and shattered life.

Ellen from the other universe, was a whole other story. She was bubbly, cheerful and girly. She liked boy bands and vlogging. And most importantly, she was absolutely sick making. Still, he couldn’t help but trying to get close to her.

He missed his Ellen, goth Ellen. He thought if he tried to be friends with alternate Ellen, everyone would be okay  
It wasn’t. 

Alternate Ellen had a crush on Andy, after he saved her life, from a bus. Seeing the other Ellen crush on Andy, was like a stake through his heart. Even though, he knew it wasn’t his Ellen, it still hurt.

He had never felt this feeling before. It was the most painful feeling, he had ever felt. Jealously. Jealously is a green eyed monster. It can consume you. It can make you do the most stupid things.

Alternate Ellen flirting with Andy, made him jealous, really jealous. It made him feel all sorts of things: anger, rage, sadness, envy, jealousy, loneliness and unloved. 

Seeing his Ellen again, made him feel so relieved. Goth Ellen, sarcastic and snarky Ellen. He promised he would never take her for granted again, not that he did before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here’s the final chapter. I hope you enjoyed this fanfic.


End file.
